


There Are No Mistakes, Only Happy Accidents

by ameerkatofficial



Series: Touched [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Lesbians in Space, Useless Lesbians, suggestive painting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameerkatofficial/pseuds/ameerkatofficial
Summary: Lal lived and met Ziyal and now they're painting on Deep Space Nine





	There Are No Mistakes, Only Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I Bob Ross-ed the title. Fight me.

She has a pleasantness surrounding her, despite the sadness in her eyes. Her smile is sweet, almost adorning a quality of something freshly baked, lightly coated in frosting.

She frequented the art studio here during Lal's stay on the station, greeting the girl with one of those classically sugary smiles that caused little ripples and lines across her face, crinkling her slitted nose, looking so natural like that in her warm-toned terra cotta skin, raising her brow ridges like a lovely crown. Lal would often look into mirrors and attempt to mimic such effortless, entropic expressions of joy, but it was always synthetic to make it grow so wide, so her rosebud lips would remain simply buds with which she'd reply with, demure and pink.

"Hello!"

" _Hello..._ "

And the two of them would set off to painting in heated silence.

But Lal's paintbrush would tremble in her hand, as she wondered often why her chest suddenly felt expanded, her heart tickling her insides. She wondered why she had a sudden urge to just reach out and--

\--and...

_...and then what?_

Perhaps turn her to face Lal so that she could study those jewel-green eyes, learn what made them so sad despite that lovely smile she always wore.

But Lal's own dark gaze happened to trail too long today, along the svelte curve of her neck as her hand stopped her painting, causing pink to soak and begin to bleed down the canvas.

And jewel-toned eyes quickly caught sight of this.

"Your paint's, um...beginning to run..."

Lal's lips suddenly unpressed, as she turned to her canvas.

" _Oh no!"_

And the poor girl froze, sitting and staring, dismayed but her systems were not yet developed enough to show this, but even in comatose the sentiment was obvious. The other girl caught this quickly and suddenly stood, rushing to Lal's side.

"D-Don't worry, we can fix this! _Uh..._ " her light eyes scanned the canvas--a desert scene at sunset, with high plateaus and mesas and formations rising up and daring the cream-colored sky. "You see...you could put another mesa here...ripple the top edge a bit... _do you mind?"_

Lal sniffled once, before slowly nodding and pulling away her hand.

"Yeah...alright..." the girl took Lal's hand gently, however firmly in hers, admiring the softness once over with her thumb, "So..." she quickly ripped the paint in a slightly darker shade, "You can just...add another mesa, _right in front of the sun_...but you're going to ripple the edge at the top, like this..." she lightly sketched this out, "And let sunlight _peek_ through, sneaking in through crevices...fighting a way in, and then just _flowing_ out to the other side..."

Her voice grew softer as she filled in the landform, flowing like sunlight in gentle and warm rays, gradually melting Lal's stiff form.

"How is it?"

" _Pleasant..._ "

The terra-cotta girl smiled brightly, as blinding as the sunset's rays peeking in from behind cracks of the mesa.

"I'm _glad_."

Lal hadn't any idea how to respond, other than staring up at this girl, the end of her paintbrush pushing and asking for access between her rosebud lips. The girl stood and smiled for some moments before also realizing she hadn't any way to respond, not when the other insisted on being silent.

But she found she liked how this girl stared. She had pretty dark eyes, like the night skies over the glowing fire.

"My name's Ziyal," she finally said, "What's yours?"

What _was_ her name again?

"Hello...? _Hello!_ "

The poor girl remained still, blinking fast, wondering why she was suddenly unable to move.

" _Hello? Hey!"_ Ziyal finally took action towards the frozen girl, swiping up a daub of paint from the adjacent palette and dropping it upon the girl's face, " _Hello in there!_ Anyone inside?" she leaned in close, her voice dropping to a whisper as she gained a mischievous look, "You're very pretty. But I cannot compliment you properly until I know your name."

Lal's brows rose and fell quickly, her throat rolling into action as she spat out the end of her paintbrush, " _Lal,_ " she squeaked awkwardly.

" _Lal..._ " Ziyal hummed the name, passing it through her throat in a warm inhale, "You're very pretty, Lal. Especially with a red nose."

At this, Lal smiled, her lips stretching nice and wide over pristine, white teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Gay


End file.
